Rotom/GarchompMatt's version
A strange character that has no defined play style and only realistically makes use of three buttons, using a fourth solely to scream really loudly. Rotom has custom sprites and a moveset inspired by moves that it can learn in the source games, but when combining its small size and agility with the effectiveness of its projectiles, it's one mischievous little sprite that'll get on your nerves. ) |Image = File:GMRotomport.png |Creator = GarchompMatt |Downloadlink = PlasmoidThunder's Scrapheap |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Rotom is a four-button character that would otherwise be classed as a three-button character were it not for it using in conjunction with to activate a full-screen attack that deals no damage, realistically using only the , and buttons. While not combo-heavy as such, Rotom can rack up a few small combos despite its limited moveset, although certain moves such as Roto-spin combo through the multiple hits they deal; Discharge, Heat Forme and Fan Forme can all be comboed into from Roto-Spin, acting as effective combo finishers. Despite Rotom's elevated Attack stat, Rotom's individual attacks are still somewhat weaker than the average character's, handicapping the character's already minimal comboability and making it harder for Rotom to K.O. the opponent, though at the same time, Rotom's higher-than-average Defence stat allows it to withstand more punishment than most characters. Due to the lack of lag on most of Rotom's attacks and the agility the character has both on the ground and in the air, it is possible for Rotom to play a 'poke' style of gameplay, punishing the opponent's end lag with a quick few hits and then retreating away; Rotom can also play defensively, utilising its three types of projectiles and powerful, long-ranged level 2 Hypers; Will-O-Wisp acts as a safe trap move that leaves a row of purple flames lingering on the ground for a few seconds, Shadow Ball cones outwards and hinders the opponent's approach when used in the air, and Electro Ball is useful as a quick, fast-moving projectile that deals shield damage. Due to its small size and ground clearance, Rotom is rather tricky to make contact with, and thus, combo against; most tall characters would have to resort to crouching attacks simply to land a hit, while most launcher/uppercut attacks miss Rotom completely. Another factor that makes Rotom difficult to deal with is the infinite priority its melee attacks possess, so although this makes sense logically when considering that its plasma probably lacks any nerves, from a balance perspective, it gives Rotom a potentially unfair advantage. As mentioned above, Rotom's diverse set of projectiles allow it to play very defensively and limit the opponent's approach options, most notably with Will-O-Wisp, which covers a fair portion of the screen's width and effectively requires the opponent to jump in on Rotom, to which it can simply counter with its aerial projectiles. Rotom has a custom A.I. that was designed to be more human-like rather than the lockdown-style of A.I. present in certain characters, according the the creator, though due to the relatively short range of its melee attacks, its A.I. has a tendency to spam projectiles until it's close enough to use its melee attacks, where it will stop spamming projectiles and haphazardly use whichever melee attack it chooses. Rotom's A.I. can be difficult to manage when trapped in a corner as its practically lagless Normals give minimal opportunity to counter-attack from blocking without getting hit, though Plasma Wrecker and Heat Forme when blocked have sizeable end lag to them; all of Rotom's attacks outside of Fan Forme can be blocked while crouching, which encourages a defensive style of play until either of those two attacks are used. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Rotom M.U.G.E.N (Download link in description) JetG Mugen Rotom vs Reshiram and Zekrom Rotom Update...Again! (Download Link in Description) Trivia *Rotom has victory quotes against characters that do not exist. *Due to the hitboxes' placements, Will-O-Wisp, once on the ground, can't normally hit another Rotom. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by GarchompMatt Category:Characters made in 2011 }}